


CousCous for the Broken Heart

by Campbell_Rose



Series: London Adventures [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Styles, Bisexual Nick Grimshaw, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campbell_Rose/pseuds/Campbell_Rose
Summary: When the break-up turns into being dumped, a party is in order - or so Nick says. For him this might be a typical Friday evening, but I actually did not plan on walking into Harry Styles of all people when I knocked on Nick's front door. But who could be better company when trying to dance away your sorrows than Nick's original gang?Or Part two of the one where Nick isn't as gay as everybody thinks.





	CousCous for the Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know, Nick actually isn't into women. This is just a fantasy, so don't take it too seriously please.
> 
> Also, again, unbetad and English isn't my first language. If you find any mistakes, please be so kind and tell me about it so I can get better. Or kindly ignore them. Either way fine by me.

The next days go by in a rush. I try sorting out this mess of a relationship but that boyfriend of mine can’t be bothered to find some time for a phone call the whole weekend. So ‘the talk’ is being put off again and again because we keep missing each other. By the end of the week I’m sure he’s avoiding me. But I’m not going to end a relationship of fifteen years via E-Mail, so I force him to call me Friday afternoon before he’s off to some kind of sports event. This means I need to finish work early and do overtime on Monday, but so be it.  
He really does call me this time, but only ten minutes later I put my mobile down to stare off into emptiness. I don’t know how I should feel, everything numbed, like I’m walking through very thick candy cotton. Only without the sweet sugary taste in mouth.  
After a few minutes - or maybe hours, I don’t really know - I pick up my phone again, scroll through the contacts until I hover or Nick. He answers after a few rings.  
“Hey. Hey, hey. What can I do for you on this lovely Friday evening?” Nicks voice is obnoxiously loud, obviously in a very good mood.  
“So, um. I guess… I just got dumped.”  
“Wha’.” He sounds genuinely confused. There’s a moment of silence when neither of us speaks. I can hear a constant racked in the background. I wonder if he’s out or has people over. “Wait, wha’?”  
“Well, um… We talked - finally - and he… He dumped me just now-“  
“Hold up, from the top. Walk me through, walk me through.” I can hear rustling and imagine him sitting down, wine in hand and deeply concentrating.  
“Okay, so you know how I tried to reach him the whole week and he kept putting me off?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So he kind of waited to call me because he’s a coward and had to tell me something himself.” I take a deep breath, sensing my blood pressure rising with anger. “Turns out he had something going on with that friend of his. Only he’s not been screwing her on the side like I suspected, more like _I’m_ the girl on side in this scenario. He just told me he ‘fell in love like never before’ and ‘she’s it for him’. Apparently they’re already being engaged and he’s going to tell his family over the holidays.”  
The words tumbled out of my mouth, so fast I’m not sure Nick understood everything I just said.  
“Um...” Nick seems to think of how to react to this onslaught of information.  
“I’m so angry right now. I didn’t even get the chance to tell him how shitty he’s been as a boyfriend. I wanted to really yell at him for once and come clean. Now it looks like I’m the poor little girl who has been abandoned.”  
“Okay. So, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to get your cute little bum in the shortest dress you can find, put on some lipstick and get over here. We’re going out out. You obviously need to let off some steam and I already got the perfect crew over for this proposition.”  
I shake my head no even if Nick can’t see me right now. “Nick, I really don’t feel like going out right now. I feel like eating a tub of chocolate ice cream the size of my head, laying on the couch in dirty sweats and a ratty old T-shirt. Let me wallow. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow. I could annoy you while you’re nurturing your hangover.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t listen to a thing you just said. I already send an Uber to pick you up in 20. Get going and make yourself presentable.” He hangs up before I can object.  
Of course I could always send the driver away or don’t answer the door in the first place. But Nick might be right. Maybe I shouldn’t drown in self pity on my own tonight. At least I’m single now. That’s what I intended, right?

* * *

I only got time to throw on a clean dress, hastily brush through my hair and put on some lipstick, because as promised twenty minutes later my phone pings to inform me my Uber has arrived.  
I hurry out of the door and slip into the back seat.  
“Good evening, Miss.” As soon as I’m buckled up the car moves off.  
“Good evening“, I smile at him. „To ...” Yeah, well where to. Only now do I realise I don’t know Nick’s address. Before I can contemplate if I could recreate the path we’ve been walking the other day, the driver makes a right and another turn left.  
“Do you know the way?” I ask quite puzzled.  
“We should be there in a couple of minutes.” He smiles at me through the rearview mirror.  
A few minutes later he indeed makes a stop right in front of Nick’s house so that I won’t get too wet walking the few feet to the door. I decide to be generous with the tip while I dig through my purse to find my Visa.  
“Oh no, Miss. That’s already been taken care of.”  
Of course it has... I shove some change into his hand as a tip anyways and hop out of the car.  
I ring the doorbell and try to shake out my hair. I hate how it tangles under the hood of my coat, but having wet hair is no acceptable alternative.  
There is some shuffling and a muffled shout that considerably sounds like Nick in the back of his house and then I’m faced with a mop of hair, dimpled cheeks and a pair of twinkling green eyes.  
“Hello, there. Please do come in.” I look at him completely baffled, but let myself be ushered into the corridor anyway. “The man of the house is occupied trying to open a bottle of wine, so it’ll be my pleasure to take your coat, Miss.”  
“Ah.” I say unintelligently.  
“May I take your coat?” He looks at me expectantly holding out his arms. I’m still standing here in my damp coat und leather boots gasping like a moron. I can’t seem to get my limps to cooperate and pull off my wet clothes.  
“Nick?“ He calls over my head in the general direction of the kitchen. „I think she’s in shock. What did you say happened to her? Maybe you should take this over.“  
„What are you talking about?“ Nick yells back irritated. Great, now they think I’m retarded.  
„Harold. Go, help Nick. I got this.“ Pixie walks into the corridor and pulls me into a hug. I’m so glad to see a familiar face. She tagged along a couple of times when we went out and she‘s always been great company. Alexa and Aimee tumble into the corridor giggling, both of them holding onto a glass of white wine. Obviously, Nick has the whole gang over. And I just made the biggest idiot of myself. Awesome.  
„So I take it Nick did’t warn you beforehand?“ Pixie asks while hanging up my coat. I just shake my head no.  
„Yeah, well. Be warned now. There’s also Rita back there in the kitchen making Couscous.“ Pixie tells me as if she weren’t famous enough to be starstruck in front of.  
Deep. Breaths.  
Alexa holds out her arm. „Alright, let’s go get you something to drink before they all come over here. There‘s not enough room for all of us. Crowded enough as it is, don’t you think?“ She smiles at me and I relax a little. A drink seems like an awesome idea.

* * *

We gather around the kitchen counter, Rita cutting vegetables while Harry snacks on some paprika.  
„Could you at least nick the bits I didn’t already cut up?“ Rita points her knife in Harry’s direction accusingly, who smiles sheepishly with a piece of paprika hanging from his mouth.  
„Thorry…“  
Nick puts a glass of wine in my hand and kisses me on the cheek as a greeting.  
„How you doin’?“ He mumbles next to my ear only for me to hear.  
„Okay, I guess. You could’ve warned me the Brits were going down here tonight“, I mumble.  
„They’re not till February“, he winks at me and takes a sip of his wine.

* * *

Dinner is a loud and messy matter, everybody talking over each other. Food being passed around the table and a lot of laughing. It’s exactly what I didn’t know I needed.  
I’m mostly silent, because I don’t know most of the people or anecdotes. But everybody tries to integrate me by asking my opinion on Theresa May’s dancing or Beck‘s refusal to go on tour with the Spice Girls.  
I relax significantly over dinner, because everybody is just so nice to me but also because I’m on my second glass of wine. Every now and then Nick squeezes my left thigh just above my knee thinking nobody notices. But Pixie‘s knowing glances speak otherwise. I wonder if Nick told them about what happened last week.  
„So Nick told me you‘re a lawyer?“ Harry’s sitting opposite of me and I’m not immediately aware that his question is directed at me.  
„Uhm, yeah“ I answer hastily. „I work at a law firm in Banks for a few months now.“ So Nick talked about me. Interesting.  
„That’s really awesome. I’m actually a little intimidated by you, now.“ He smiles at me warmly.  
I can’t help but laugh at that. „You’re intimidated by me?!“  
„Yeah, I mean, you went to law school for who knows how long, took all of those exams. That takes a lot of dedication and passion to go through with. And now you’re somebody who knows really important things and can actually help people.”  
I don’t know what to respond other than “But you’re... you.”  
Harry laughs loudly. “Yeah, so? I can sing quite well. What is that gonna help me in the real world?”  
“In the real world, what does that even mean?” I ask.  
“Now you’re getting philosophical”, Nick says. I wasn’t aware he was paying attention to our conversation. Suddenly I’m very aware of his stand still laying on my thigh.  
Harry furrows his brow. “Let’s just say, your qualifications would come in handy in an extensive crisis. What would I do? Singing as some kind of martial art?”  
“I don’t think being a lawyer would be all too helpful in a zombie apocalypse. Although I do have a lot of heavy books I could use as a weapon.” I snicker at my own joke. Maybe I should cut back with the wine.  
Nick and Harry both laugh and I take another sip from my glass. Before we can deepen this ridiculous turn our conversation took, Aimee leans forward looking at us.  
“We decided it’s about time we leave this house for something a little bit more glamorous-“  
“Hey!” Nick bursts out affronted.  
“-like Rules for drinks and then we’ll see where the evening takes us?”  
Harry stands up immediately. “Let’s do Karaoke!” His eyes are literally beaming while everybody else groans.

* * *

Nicks laughs against my neck, his breath hot and moist. He’s all smiley and loose, a little tipsy and overall just happy. We had a couple of drinks at Rules first, but the girls wanted to go somewhere to dance and Harry pouted until Nick agreed to go to a Karaoke bar.  
I smile back at Nick, nibbling at my pink straw. I’m having Gin and Tonic (only Hendrick’s and with cucumber, thank you very much) but Harry insisted we all had to have a pink straw. The ones made out of paper obviously, because of all the plastic and the ocean.  
He’s on the tiny stage singing some Grease song right now. His hips swaying slowly, glass in his left hand, mic in the other, gesticulating widely. He’s using his special Karaoke voice, for his or everyone else’s benefit I don’t know. Rita dances next to him, waiting for her part of the duet. I’m grateful for her eagerness to sing with him. Up until now I could shirk getting up on the stage myself. It’s kind of a private concert with the two of them up there and I try not to dwell on that thought. I’m just out with a bunch of friends. Nothing special at all. I mean, we are in a restricted area in some kind of private club and there are about five very muscly men in black clothes in front of the door that connects to the rest of the club. But whatever. Totally casual.  
Nick’s hand presses down lightly. I look back at him. His pinky slipped under the hem of my dress and caresses my thigh in irregular patterns. I wonder if the noticed at all. He seems so at ease.  
“So, are you gonna sing with me tonight?” He asks right next to my ear. It’s really loud in here, so he kind of does have to lean into my personal space. I don’t mind at all.  
“I don’t think I can get around making a fool of myself, can I?” I smile as I say it, so he knows I’m not totally reluctant. There is some truth in it, though. The problem is, I can sing quite well. But first of all, singing to myself in the shower or to the radio is something else than singing Karaoke on a stage in front of other people. And secondly ‘other people’ in this case are internationally famous and extremely talented Pop stars. So, no pressure at all.  
“Let’s do One Thing. We’ll fuck Harry up real nice with that one.” Nick’s eyes glint mischievously. Before I can respond, Nick downs the rest of his whisky, puts my glass down as well and drags me over to the Karaoke machine. There’s a huge variety of One Direction songs. A fact I’m sure Nick will taunt Harry with later on.  
Harry and Rita hug as their song ends and climb down off the stage next to us.  
“You gonna go next?” Rita asks. “What are you singing?”  
Nicks grins widely. “My absolute favourite One Direction banger.”  
Rita shakes her head. “Oh dear god, not again, please. Harry is gonna freak, you know how he gets.”  
“How I get, when?” Harry leans in closer to hear what we’re saying.  
“Next one is for you, babe,” is all Nick tells him before the music starts and the mic is trust into my hand. Nick hauls me onto the stage and starts to sing.  
Harry throws his hands in the air and shouts something in our direction, that sounds a lot like “every fucking time”. But it’s too loud to be sure anyway.  
The girls dance along shouting the chorus while Rita laughs hysterically at Harry who looks all pouty sitting on a bar stool nursing on some fruity cocktail with a marshmallow on the rim.  
Nick gives the song his everything, dancing freely and laughing every time he gets the lyrics wrong. We don’t sound too bad (in my opinion) but I’m relieved nonetheless when the musics fades out and we put our mics down. Nicks draws me into a hug and kisses my cheek.  
“This was lovely, hon, thank you.”  
Nick jumps off of the stage right in front of us. I consider walking over to the steps because I don’t know how to get off in my dress and healed boots graciously. Before I can turn around there’s a warm hand clasping mine.  
“May I lend a hand?” Harry looks up at me. His eyes are so green and warm.  
“Um, yeah sure, thank you.”  
Harry’s left hand holds onto mine steadying me, while his right arm loops around my thighs. He lifts me off the edge easily and puts me down on the floor smoothly. I feel my knees getting weak and try my hardest to play it cool. The thing is, I do have a weak spot for strong men. And while he’s not overly bulky, theres’s a power in his arms that makes me all tingly.  
Nicks walks over to us with a couple of drinks. Glasses of clear liquid are alway bad news. I try to think of a way to get out of drinking hard liquor, when Nick shoves the glass in my hand.  
“Water for my dearest of Pop stars. Drink up, we’re gonna kick our hangovers in the bum.”

* * *

The bass is thrumming through my body, the vibrating under by heels. I stopped drinking a while ago, but the flashing lights and loud music make me feel equally tipsy. Or maybe it is the company.  
We changed the location again in favor of a club I don’t know and probably wouldn’t have gotten into on my own anyway. Harry led us into the club through the back door, bypassing possible paparazzi at the main entrance.  
Nick is dancing in front of me, one hand in the air moving to the beat. His other hand is gripping my hip firmly, leading me to match his movements. He’s grinning at me the whole time. Our hips are not quite touching, but I feel the heat radiating off of him and his hand it hot even through the material of my dress.  
Every once in a while Nick’s lips grace my cheek or the line of my jaw when he bends down to speak next to my ear. I wouldn’t call it a kiss, but the whisper of his lips on my skin make me think about last week quite vividly. I wouldn’t be too opposed to a rerun.  
I decide not to linger on that thought. Whatever happens happens. I look up at his face again and see him talking to somebody over my head. It’s too loud to make out what he’s saying. After a few seconds he looks down and squeezes my hip. He lowers his lips next to my ear.  
“Dont freak out.”  
Before I can ask what he’s on about, there is another pair of hands on my hips. They are equally big and warm. And littered in rings. Harry.  
I take a deep breath to calm by beating heart. Harry’s right hand squeezes my hip as if to reassure me, his other hand caresses Nick’s hand on my other hip. He roams over my side, my rib cage, down to my stomach until he rests around my belly button.  
We keep dancing the whole time and Harry adapts easily to our rhythm. Occasionally I can feel Harry’s torso against my back or Nick’s chest nudges against my breasts as we move. Apart from that, our dancing is pretty PG and I’m grateful the days of guys grinding against my arse to get my attention are behind me. I mean, why would I want that? Hey, you’re sweating all over my back and pressing your dick against my bum for all the people to see, I must have you now? I pass, thank you.  
I have no idea how long we dance like that. Electronic music tends to sound the same for hours so I feel like it’s the same track since we came in here. Could be five or fifty minutes. Either way, it’s getting quite hot between the to lads (no pun intended) and I could use a cold drink. And I really need to pee. So I squeeze Harry’s hand to get his attention and he bends his head down next to me immediately.  
“I really enjoy this, but I need to use the loo.” Harry nods in understanding over the thrumming bass. “Be right back, alright?” Harry nods again.  
“Can I get you something to drink in the meantime?” He’s such a gentleman.  
I flash him a smile. “Some water would be awesome, actually.”  
“Got it.”  
Harry bends over to Nick, probably telling him where I’m off to, as I slip out from between the two of them. It seems they only let go of me reluctantly.

* * *

When I get back to the dance floor, Harry and Nick are both leaning against the far side of bar, nurturing a glass of water and mustering me as I walk towards them. To an outsider it’d look like any other two lads having a chat by the bar, but I recognise their arms barely touching, their hips being a little too close, their looks staying a little too long on each other. Their whole interaction is carefully defined, always a tad more than friendly but never enough to be considered suspicious.  
Somehow I feel like an intruder as I stay in front of them. But as I open my mouth to say something surely embarrassing, Harry grabs for the third glass of water and holds it out for me with a toothy smile on his face, while Nicks puts his hand back on my hip and pulls me in a little.  
I gasp but settle in between his spread thighs taking the glass with a grateful smile. I’m so dehydrated that I gulp it down completely.  
“Harry and I’ve been thinking about calling it a night. What do you think?” Nick’s left hand caresses my hip, his thighs are pressed against mine. Harry is so close that I can smell his cologne and the minty freshness of the gum he’s undoubtedly chewing. I don’t want to leave already. The thought of my dark, cold flat and the too big bed makes me feel like I swallowed a rock.  
“Um, yeah, sure.” I try to not let my disappointment show. “Let me just get my coat.” I make a move to leave for the cloakroom but Nick holds onto me and doesn’t move an inch.  
“Harry will get your stuff.” As if on cue Harry gets up and leaves. I still got the cloakroom check in my pocket and I briefly wonder how he plans on persuading the employee to hand over a women’s jacket and how he’ll even know what’s mine in the first place. But he’s Harry Styles. He’ll find a way I’m sure.  
Nick’s eyes never left mine, his fingers still on the side of my waist.  
“You know, Harry’s fancy car is waiting outside for us and if you want to we can just drop you off at your flat, make sure you’re home safely and you can starfish in your own bed and get a good few hours of sleep.” He pauses and waits for me to acknowledge his suggestion. I nod and can practically taste the but that is undoubtedly going to follow shortly.  
“But”, there it is, “I’d much rather you come home with me.”  
Nick’s proposal is no surprise to me, given the fact that he couldn’t get his hands off of me the whole evening. I open my mouth to answer, when his pointer finger pushes on my lower lip.  
“Before you say something, I should tell you that Harry most definitely will crash at my place.” The side of his mouth twitches into a small smile, almost like a smirk. “I mean, is he a filthy rich Pop star who has his own house full of perfectly fine decorated bedrooms with plush blankets and marble en-suite bathrooms? Yes. Does he ever use one of those beds and sleeps on his own? Absolutely not.” He’s full on smiling now and I can see the fondness for Harry glowing in his eyes.  
Up until now I’ve been pretty sure the relationship between Nick and Harry wasn’t totally platonic. Nick’s declaration just now only reinforced my assumption. But where do I fit into this now? Nick apparently wants to take me home with him even though Harry is gonna be there as well. Do I wanna get into this? I really don’t want to get caught between the fronts of those two.  
“Um, are you sure I wouldn’t intrude on your sleepover?” I try to cover up my uncertainty with humor.  
“I take that as a yes.” Nick grins widely and puts his arm tightly around my waist.

* * *

Harry’s car is as spacious and luxurious as you would expect with a Pop star like him. Nevertheless I’m sandwiched between Nick and Harry on the backseats, both of them ignoring the other three plush benches. It smells like leather and expensive cologne. I wonder if it is Nick’s or Harry’s but don’t dare leaning in one way or the other. I put my hands on my lap when I sat down to avoid any awkward touching. Neither of them seemed to have any inhibitions in that respect, as both of their hands found their way in either of my knees swiftly as they settled down next to me.  
Harry put on some music on his iPhone and sings along wholeheartedly, Nick joining in obnoxiously loudly. I tune into their singing as Harry reaches the chorus of some 90s song. Nick’s hand strokes back down to my knee, his pinky entwining with Harry’s.  
When we arrive in front of Nick’s flat, Harry thanks his driver and scoots out of the door only to turn around and present me his hand to hold onto. I grab his outstretched hand and stumble out of the car. Maybe I did drink a little to much. He bends down in front of me, snatches my knees and before I can do anything but hold onto his shoulders tightly, he got me on a piggyback ride and carries me to the front door still humming Wannabe. Nick stops right behind us trying to find his keys until I remember he put them in my bag when we left earlier.  
“Good thing you came back here with me then.” He grins at me brightly while he unlocks the door. Once inside the flat Harry lets me slide down his back and they both turn around offering me their help to get out of my coat and I stand on wobbly knees grasping the doorframe for support.  
Nick starts laughing and gives Harry a nudge in my direction only to turn back around and lock the door. I take off my coat and boots on my own but let Harry put away the coat with a thanks.  
While I straighten out my tights I feel hands embracing me from behind. I look down and see only two rings on long slim fingers. Nick then. His breath is hot against my neck and I shudder.  
“I’m gonna go fix us a cuppa. You wanna go freshen up a little?” His fingertips draw small patterns on my stomach. To comfort me or unconsciously I don’t know.  
“Um, yeah. That’d be great, I really want to wash my hands and take off these tights.”  
I can feel him smile against my neck. “Oh, I second that. You can loose as many items of clothing as you like…”  
I can feel my face heat up and wonder if Harry’s listening in. His chuckle answers that, I guess.  
I deliberately don’t look in Harry’s direction as I flee upstairs into Nick’s en-suite. As soon as the bathroom door falls shut behind me I gladly strip off the tights. I love wearing dresses and skirts, but tights can really feel confiding after some time.  
While I wash my hands I decide to just go for my whole arms and sigh in comfort. Even in private clubs the counters get sticky and it feels awesome to wash away some of the ickiness. I’d love to take a shower, but I don’t dare using Nick’s stuff without asking beforehand. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind but my mum taught me better than that. At last I splash some water on my face and take a brush through my hair. I still look flushed in the mirror, but what could be expected after a night out clubbing with a bunch of Pop stars.

* * *

I walk downstairs with a hand firmly on the banisters. I’d never live it down if I fell down the stairs in Grimmy’s house with Harry Styles as a witness.  
I’m so concentrated on where I’m going, I only notice Harry standing in the corridor when I’m nearly all the way down. I stop on the last step. We’re almost the same height that way.  
“Hey.” He whispers.  
“Hey”, I whisper back.  
“You feeling okay?”  
“Sure.” Too fast. Too shrill.  
Harry smiles at me and offers his hand. I take it and he guides me down in front of him.  
“I don’t know the deal with Nick and you and I don’t know what he told you about him and me. But I want you to know, there are no expectations tonight and I certainly don’t want to intrude on anything.” He pauses and waits for me to comment apparently, but I don’t know how to respond to that. The seconds tick by while we’re just looking at each other. “I also don’t want to assume anything... So let’s just say this: Nick doesn’t like sleeping alone. Neither do I, so we usually end up in the same bed. But I got the feeling Nick would very much like you sharing with him tonight.” He looks at me expectantly, so I nod in understanding at least. My hand is still clutched in his, a fact I’m abruptly very aware of.  
“If you don’t want this, I know Nick wouldn’t mind you using his guest room and I could certainly crush on the couch.” I nod again and squeeze his hand a little. Ever the gentleman.  
“That being said, I also want you to know I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing a bed tonight. Like.. the three of us. Nick’s heating is off at night. It can really get quite cold in here if you’re all by yourself, you know.” His eyes gleam mischievously.  
“Yeah, I do know.” I smirk at him and turn around. “Let’s see if Grimmy fell asleep on the counter again.”

* * *

As it turns out Nick did not fall asleep but fixed us a nice hot brew, three steaming cups waiting on the counter.  
“What were you two girls whispering about, eh?”  
I blow on the surface of my tea and gleam at him over the brim of the cup. “We talked about how freakin’ cold it gets at your place at night. We better team up if we don’t want to die the death by cold.”  
Nick smiles warmly in understanding. I know you want the two of us. Don’t worry, you don’t have to actually say it out loud. Yet.  
“Don’t worry, hon.” He puts his arms around my middle and pulls me in. “We’ll keep you warm.” I gulp. “Won’t we, Pop star?”  
I notice a big warm hand tentatively on my other hip. I lean into the touch. Harry’s finger draws tiny circles above my dress as I sense his breath on my neck.  
I can almost feel his lips on my skin but he just lingers there. A few moments pass while nobody moves until he whispers into my ear, so quietly only I can hear him.  
“I get a very strong feeling you want me to touch you. But before I can go any further I need you to tell me, if you’re okay with this. That you want this.”  
Nick seems to know what Harry said even it was far too quiet for him to actually understand a word.  
“Harry is very much into this explicit verbal consent stuff, you know.”  
“Excuse me for being considerate.” Harry exclaims behind me. Nick continues talking like he didn’t even hear him.  
“Very cute the first time we were together. Three hairs on the chest and got so serious on me.”  
“Well, I like to know my partner is enjoying himself.”  
“You’re right. Me writhing and moaning under you could easily me mistaken.”  
“No harm in making sure...”  
Nick smiles over the top of my head affectionately. “You’re right, hon. No harm in that at all.”  
He looks me in the eye again. “So what do you say, darling. You okay with Harry touching you?”  
My cheats heat up and I can feel the blush spreading down my neck. “Um. Yeah.” Nick’s thump caresses my hip in tiny circles again. “Yeah, I’d like that.” I really really hope they won’t make me say anything else at this point. I might enjoy some dirty talk a lot. But right now, standing in the middle of Nick’s kitchen, fully clothed and still with a fucking cup of tea in my hand?! Let me get warmed up a litte, alright?  
Harry’s lips lightly graze the sensitive skin behind my left ear and I can hear myself gasp. Nick’s lips find mine and I wonder when my eyes closed. His kiss is warm and gentle and our mouths slot together easily. His right hand touches my left and he takes the cup and puts it somewhere behind him. I don’t really know what to do with my hand all unoccupied until he takes it into his. His hand is warm and dry and like an anchor and I can feel myself calm down. We kiss like that for a while, his other hand steady on my side with Harry’s hands on my hips and his mouth wandering over my neck, leaving little open mouth kisses and kitten licks.

* * *

The blunt head pops through the first ring of muscles and already it feels like I’m being split in half. Rationally I know that he prepped me more than well and that this can not be more than the first inch. But rationality is not my strong suit in moments like these. Sue me.  
“Oh god... uh...uh...” I don’t know when I moved but at some time I must have hidden my face in Nick’s neck, my breath coming in hot little gasps against his skin. Both of Nick’s hands are on my thighs. I can feel his thumps rubbing soothingly over my legs. “Relax”, he whispers in my ear.  
I try to do as he says, I really really do, breathing in deeply through my nose and breathing out in long breaths through my mouth, concentrating on the place where we are connected. But the longer it takes, the more frantic I get.  
Harry’s right hand is on my hip, holding me steady. His left is stroking over the small of my back. On a certain level I can appreciate them being so sweet and concerned, but with every second ticking by, with every feather light touch my patience is running thinner. I feel like I’m going to implode if we don’t change something up.  
Harry still pushes into me a tiny fraction of an inch at a time. I grit my teeth and my whole body clenches involuntarily.  
Nick groans into my ear lowly and digs his fingers into the fleshy part of my thighs. He must be going crazy not being able to move at all. Harry makes a startled noise and stops abruptly, choking on a moan.  
“I... Harry, I can’t...” I shake my head and notice the dampness on my cheeks. When did I start to cry? Since when did I cry in bed in the first place?!  
“Please, Harry. I can’t... I can’t.” A sob threatens to come loose, so I swallow everything else I might have said. I dig my face deeper in the cushion next to Nick’s head to shut me up.  
I can feel Nick moving under me. His right hand comes to a stop on my left and only then do I notice how tightly I dug my nails into his shoulder blades. I loosen my right hand as well but don’t let go. Nick’s hand grabs my cheek and lifts my head level to his until I’m forced to look at him.  
“Are you hurt?” There’s nothing but concern in his eyes.  
YES!!! is on the tip of my tongue. But before I can blurt it out, I force myself to think about it. And I notice that no, I’m not in pain. So far.  
I shake my head no.  
“Are you sure? Does it hurt when we move?” Right now, both of them are stock still. I’m not even sure Harry is still breathing he’s so rigid.  
I shake my head no again.  
Nick’s looks over my shoulder, no doubt sharing a glance with Harry.  
“Are you emotionally overwhelmed?” Harry’s deep baritone rumbles behind me.  
“Um... I don’t know?” My voice sounds shrill in my ears. I hope I won’t have a panic attack any time soon.  
“Are you overwhelmed because you are in bed with two men?” My blush is prickling hotly in the back of my neck. I’m sure Harry will be able to see.  
“Um, I feel like I should say yes...” I steel myself and raise my head, holding Nick’s gaze before I speak on. “But no, that’s not it.”  
Harry clicks his tongue before he answers. “First of all, there is nobody here expecting any kind of reaction, so you should only say what you feel is right for yourself. Not what society tells you is right.” Harry sighs and caresses my butt lightly. “Maybe we should have this conversation not with me still spreading you open like this. And I can only imagine what Grim here must fell like.” Harry withdraws slowly and I start to panic.  
“No!” I exclaim loudly. I clear my throat self consciously. “No, please.” I say a lot quieter. “Can we please keep trying? I feel like we’re so close. Nick?” I look Nick in the eyes pleadingly. I can’t be defeated by my own dumb body before we even really tried.  
“Darling, I don’t want to hurt you.” He puts a finger on my lips before I can interrupt. “And I don’t only talk about physical pain. You are obviously distressed and you should only ever feel loved and relaxed in this bed.” He pulls my lips against his until we meet in a chaste but tender kiss.  
“I appreciate you trying to keep me safe. But I do feel safe. With both of you. And I still really wanna do this.” I blush again but my voice doesn’t shake this time. Small improvements.  
Nick looks over my shoulder again, glancing at Harry.  
“So what can we change to help you, dear?” His hands slide over my lower back and the top of my butt cheeks while he talks.  
“Talking to you helped a lot already to calm me down. And I think I’m relaxed enough for you to try pushing forward again.”  
“How about I don’t move at all and you move on your own. So you only take what you can handle, hm?”  
“Mh-hmm.” I mouth at Nick’s collarbone, trying to make him feel good while distracting myself from the constant pressure.  
Harry’s hands come to a rest on my hips again, only loosely placed so I can move freely.  
The first tries are a little bumpy and hesitant, although they don’t hurt. I can feel Harry moving in and out of me, but it can not be more than an inch and a half. On every push back my bum touches his knuckles where he holds himself steady. After a while I get into a rhythm, my breath coming in gasps. None of them moves but Nicks starts panting as well. Even though he barely moves inside me, I reckon the holding still is taking a lot out of him.  
„Does that feel good, hon?“ His breath is hot and moist against my neck.  
„Yes“, I gasp, my face still squished against his shoulder.  
I try to deepen my movements, but Harry’s hand stays where it is. As I speed up, I bump against him again and again but the does not move.  
„Unghh…“, I groan. My back arches against my will. I can’t take this any longer. „Please.“  
„Please what, darling?“ Harry asks calmly.  
„Please…“, I say again.  
„What do you need? Just tell us. I’m sure we’ll be glad to help you out.“ His smirk is almost tastable.  
„Please, I need more.“  
„More what, hon?“ Nick’s voice sounds strained. He is holding back, too.  
„More… Like last time.“ My cheeks burn and I can feel the blush spreading down my chest and back. Nick swallows audibly. His hand wanders down my flack and comes to rest on my bum cheek.  
„Like this?“ I shudder and nod. „Tell me your words.“  
„Red for stop. Yellow for pause and talk. Green for go ahead. Three taps or flicking if I can’t talk.“ Harry sucks in a breath behind me.  
„Good… Now tell me your colour.“ Nick strokes over my skin, pushes Harry’s hand out of the way.  
„Green“, I breath.  
The first clap is loud in the room, echoes from the corners right back at us. I moan loudly and must have clamped down because Harry thrust into me a couple of inches, swearing and moaning simultaneously, then apologizing excessively. „Oh my god, I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?“  
I interrupt him as soon as I find my voice again. „No. No, not at all. That’s so good. Keep going. Please.“ I arch my back again, all but shoving my backside right at him. In for a penny, right?  
„You mean, just push in?“ Suddenly I can feel how young he is.  
„Yes, please, just do it. It’s so much easier when I don’t have to think about it. Just do it.“ And as an afterthought I whisper, „make me take it.“  
„Oh hon, you should have just told you that’s what you needed tonight.“ And with that Nick’s hand rushes back down again and again, barely giving me time to gulp down enough air for another loud moan. With every slap Harry pushes in a little deeper, until I can feel him flush against my thighs.  
„Oh my god, I know this sounds lame, but you know how tight this is?“ Harry seems awestruck. „I can actually feel you, Grim.“  
„I know, love. You can feel this, too?“ Nick flexes inside me, making both Harry and me moan and swear simultaneously.  
„This is so good. This is the best idea we ever had. Oh god. Oh god.“ Harry moves eagerly now, his palms on the outside of my thighs. Nick still spanks me, going harder now that he warmed me up. One of Harry’s hands wanders up my side and stills on my right bum cheek, while Nick still goes to town on the right. They move inside me in an alternative pattern. I wish they’d push into me at the same time.  
Harry grasps my flesh, kneads the meaty part of my hip.  
„Green, you can…,“ I gasp while Nick drives into me faster. „You can… too. If you… -ah! If you, if you want… Ungghh. Nick. Oh- oh- yes. Right there…“ I mumble against Nick’s neck, all shame long forgotten.  
Harry strokes over my bum. Tentatively at first. Then he claps onto the skin in short little taps, testing the water of sorts. „Yes, please. More.“  
„Don’t torture her, love. Give her what she wants, come on. She’s been such a good girl, hasn’t she?“ Nick grabs a handful of my hear, pulls my head back until he can kiss me messily. I groan.  
Harry starts spanking me, but I can feel how much he holds back. „More, please, Harry. Harder. Hit me harder.“ Harry groans and swears. His palm hits me harder, faster. I can hear the sound echo through the bedroom.  
„Yes, that’s- that’s it… Ah- ah- ah“ Every slap pushes the air out of my lungs until Harry reaches for my hair, pulls me towards him, my back taut. My airway is obstructed and my vision gets blurry, my head dizzy, as if lying in cotton candy. I can’t move anymore, can’t talk cause of the curve in my neck. I can just be here and take what these wonderful boys give to me. Nick takes hold of my hips and drives up into me faster and faster. His dick gets rigid and I know he’s nearly there. Harry’s left hand reaches under me and finds my clit. When he touches me, I’m so caught off guard I didn’t realize how close I was myself.  
„You want to come?“ His voice is silky low and hot next to my ear. I try to nod but his hold on me doesn’t falter. I groan again louder.  
„You think you earned it yet? Nick, you think she earned it yet?“ Nick moans and starts to laugh a little. „We should never have given you all the power.“ He shakes his head.  
Harry’s hand between my legs doesn’t let up and if he doesn’t stop anytime soon, I’m going to come either way. Just when I thought it couldn’t get better, Nick grasps my tit, his thump and forefinger pinching the nipple hard. His rhythm falters which results in him and Harry driving into me at the same time. It’s the sweet torture of feeling completely empty and then of them stuffing me full like there’s no tomorrow.  
I start trembling, my arms no longer capable of holding me up. My vision starts to darken, the edges turning black. Harry’s lips kiss the skin under my ear almost lovingly „Come.“  
Immense pleasure rushes through my limps as I can feel Nick going rigid, his hands boring into my thighs. Harry snaps his hips one, two, three times before he too groans deeply and pushes into me deeply one last time. My core contracts a few more times, making both of them moan and then everything turns dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know by commenting or leaving kudos.


End file.
